Welcome To The Third Street Saints
by Victoria May Alexandra
Summary: A quick one-shot of how Yuri Yamoto joined the Third Street Saints. M for language, full SR2 coming soon


**Sadly, I have only played SR2 and SR3. So I'm going to be doing a quick beginning of SR1. Maybe I'll do one featuring my character after I find the game. It's hard to find games where I live. I have to drive like two or three hours to get some XD Enjoy, and introducing the lovely kick ass Yuri Yatomo...[Speaking of, the story picture is the main character. I usually don't show characters in my stories. But this is an exception. A little Korean candy, Yuri is.]**

**!**

"Yo, Yuri, get your fat ass off the couch and go grab some smokes from the store, will ya?" My brother yelled from his bedroom. Of course he's too lazy to grab them. I put on my boots and put on a old coat, hesitating at grabbing my keys. Nah, I would walk. It was only a few blocks away.

What a stupid mistake.

"WATCHES! Watches! Yo, you'll get these for 600 bucks at the stores...Eh, whatever. Watches!" Some guy shoved a box of watches, possibly from the back of a truck. He took them back when he saw I wasn't interested. The hooker beside him realized I was interested in her either. I did make some nice conversation with her for a few minutes, quite the lovely woman.

"Oh, hell no!" Someone yelled, catching the hooker's attention and mine.

"Man, fuck the Rollerz. Levar, you gonna let those bitches disrespect us?" A man clad in yellow gestured to a gang graffiti plastered on the side of the liquor store.

"Shit what you think?" This 'Levar' started spraying over the graffiti. This was normal in The Row, so I went on with my conversation. My brother could wait for his damn smokes, it's rare I talk to people.

"Fuck you think you're doin?" A man in blue with his crew sauntered up. Now this may have been normal in The Row, but it certainly wasn't safe. I was weary, as well as this hooker, or 'Lolli' as she presents herself.

"Jus' bein civic minded, is all."

"That so?"

"Yeah, some dumbass cracka went an shit all over this wall and we is just trying to clean it up." One replied, and in response received a bat to the head. A full fight started and I started backing off. Why I didn't run, you ask? Too damn afraid they'll shoot me as soon as I do, mistaking me for another banger or just seeing to leaving no witnesses. Another gang rolled up along side in their car.

"Hector says Buenos Noches..."

Suddenly bullets were flying everywhere. Lolli started running, and so did I, but I fell in the parking lot and sprained my leg. The car whizzed past me into the wall, missing me by a few feet. A Roller came up, but was shot in the head by the yellow cladder.

"Wrong place, wrong time, bitch."

A loud noise rang out and he fell to the ground. Two men walked over, and one helped me up.

"You ok, playa?"

**!**

"Where the fuck were you, Yuri?!" My brother asked as I walked in the door. I silently threw him the cigarettes and sat down in my old recliner.

"Involved in a shooting. In the middle of it. Almost died." I shrugged and turned on the TV.

"At least you got the cigs." He laughed and I was silent.

"Holy shit, you're serious."

"Yep. I also got a meeting with the Third Street Saints tomorrow at that torn down church."

"You're fucking kidding me! You wouldn't last a day in a gang."

"Oh fuck you." I threw an old soda bottle at him and he dodged it. We laughed for a minutes and calmed down.

"You gonna go?" He was silent and nudged around the bottle with his foot.

I leaned back into the sinkable chair and thought about it. If I don't go, I'll probably be stuck in this shitty apartment for the rest of my life, always wondering if I'll ever make it. I'll be sitting in my shitty small bedroom, listening to Aisha albums all day, staring at a book. If I do go, I'll sure as hell be in danger, but at least I'd make something out of myself. Maybe I'll make friends, enemies, and maybe meet that 'special' person. I laughed to myself and my brother looked at me strangely.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna go."

**WAH! You know the rest. I wanted to actually keep going until Aisha's Favor so I could write down the reaction of Yuri to Johnny's "eight inch c***" joke because me watching it had a hilarious reaction as well. But no. I kept it short and sweet. Yuri Yamoto will come back soon in Saints Row 2 fanfiction. Lovies!**


End file.
